


Bloodties

by SolaDreams (SmilingCheshire)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Lies, M/M, Magic, Purebloods, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SolaDreams
Summary: Zero planned for  everything, or so he thought, and now he's trapped and Kaname might be the only one who can help him.





	1. Silver Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction, this au is pretty common but I wanted to give it my own little spin, I hope you like it!

dIt’s quiet, save for the howling wind, Zero and Ichiru walk next to each other, hand in hand. Farther up the road was a beautiful woman, her hair is white and long, and her eyes are a impossible pink. She is sitting in one of the cherry trees that line the path, Zero lets go of Ichiru’s hand and blocks him from moving forward.

Zero recognizes her and he can see that she recognizes him as well. “Vampire,” he spits, the woman, Shizuka, gazes at them, almost boredly. Ichiru looks at him startled but Zero doesn’t say anything to him. Zero can read her facial expressions and nods just enough so that Ichiru doesn’t notice but so Shizuka does.

“Let’s go home,” Zero says, pulling Ichiru back away from Shizuka and towards their house. Ichiru doesn’t resist, still looking at Shizuka. She doesn’t follow them, just watching them go.

When they reach the house, he waits for their dad to come out and greet them as he pulls off his scarf, next to him Ichiru is taking off his boots. Absentmindedly, he unbuttons his jacket while wondering when his mother getting home, Ichiru is already going to find their dad. When Zero finishes taking off his jacket and unlacing his boots he also goes to find their dad. He hears Ichiru say, “We saw a vampire, dad.” He walks into the family room where his dad is sitting with his reading glasses on, he must have put his book down when Ichiru came into the room.

When Zero walks over to them, their dad stares at them with a particular look. “What do you mean you saw a vampire?” He asks, sitting on the edge of his lounge chair, he runs his hand through his hair. Zero could tell he was stressed, his sons came into contact with a vampire without him, their mom or Yagari, they might have died.

“She was up by town, she was sitting in one of the cherry trees.” Zero looks over to Ichiru who was sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest,  Zero sits next to him, stretching his legs out.

“Shit,” He says, not bothering to apologize for cursing. “I’ve got to call Yagari.” He gets up, running over to the kitchen where the phone was. Ichiru sighed, putting his chin on his knees.

Zero looks at the clock and yells, “I’m going over to Kaito’s!” He puts on Ichiru’s shoes, they were easier to lace, and taking his own jacket.

Zero doesn’t wait for his father to say anything, already out the door. He doesn’t go over to Kaito’s instead he runs to town. Shizuka was waiting for him, still in the cherry tree. Carefully, she slips down out of the tree and takes Zero’s hand, they don’t talk. Zero lets Shizuka lead him through the town, they looked enough alike for people to think that Shizuka was a visiting relative.

“Zero,” she says softly, gaining his attention. “Are you sure about this?” Zero bites his lip, refusing to speak. Shizuka looks around before crossing the busy street, they walk down the street. Zero ignores the people around them, he tries not to look at the shops around, he was hungry.

They go through the town until the were on the back roads with broken homes and a cemetery, they walk into the cemetery. Neither of them feel the chill that most get when you enter a cemetery, Zero looks over the cemetery, seeing the mausoleum they were heading to.

Shizuka lets go of Zero’s hand, opening the heavy stone door of the mausoleum. Zero cringes at the grating sound of stone dragging on stone, Shizuka doesn’t react as she pushes the door free. Zero steps through first, inside was many stone coffins made from the walls of the mausoleum, there was a door hidden next to the southernmost coffin. There was no way through the door if you didn’t have a key which Shizuka had, she hands Zero the key so he could unlock the door. Behind the door was a very ominus staircase, he glances had Shizuka, seeing she picked up one of the candelabras, lighting it with a small lighter.

Zero walks down first with Shizuka behind him, lighting the way. Zero stops when he reaches the bottom of the stairs, Shizuka steps around him, setting the candelabra on one of the outcroppings of stone.

Through the candle light, he can see the glass coffin in the center of the room. Zero smiles slightly, he walks over to the coffin and touches it gently.  Inside the coffin was a young man looking about nineteen, he had long silver hair, he lay on most of it but a few thick strands were on top of him. He was wearing a dark suit that was styled like it was from ages in the past, which it was, and in his hands was a long sword. His facial features looked like what Zero would look like in the future.

Shizuka looks at him for a long while, “Why must you live in this human body?” The question was so simple but would be so confusing for anyone except Zero,  he looks longingly at the body.

“My enemies must think I am dead.” The body in front of them is the body of a vampire, a Pureblood to be exact, and it was once Zero’s own but he left it to make everyone, except Shizuka, think he was dead.

“But why a human?” Shizuka pushes, she didn’t understand his reasoning. Zero is a very distant relative, one that also has Pureblood like her. For some reason, he trusts Shizuka with his body and she can't figure out why.

“The Kiryuu family was a vampire family once, they were related to me somehow but they diluted their blood so that it was basically human but there is lingering vampire blood still in their veins though they forgot about their vampiric ancestry and began to hunt their own kind, I’m ashamed to be related to them but they have some use now.” Zero explains, his eyes still on his old body. Shizuka processes, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.

Her eyes return to Zero, “What do you need of me? Why trust me with something so important?” Shizuka stretches, becoming restless, she wishes they could be done with this soon.

“The Kiryuus killed your lover, didn’t they?” Zero asks, turning his eyes onto Shizuka, he can see her clench her teeth and she nods stiffly. “Well, once you seal my memory and I become a regular human, Ichiru will come to you and ask you to kill my ‘family’ and you will accept but you will turn me into an ex-human,” Zero says, putting quotation marks around family, Shizuka raises her eyebrows but she doesn’t look displeased, “Eventually, once I’m much older you will come after me and I will hate you because you killed my precious family but I’ll need your blood so I don’t fall to Level E, once your blood is in my system, I will remember and I’ll return to my real body.

Shizuka looks startled, “Zero… are you sure?”

Zero smiles, “I’ve been planning this since long before I took this body, Shizuka. I trust you to keep me safe.”


	2. The Pale Knight and The Bloody Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most school days are boring and consist of things that you will probably never need but school can be fun with the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> The response for this has been well so I decided to update ahead of schedule (I have no schedule who am I kidding)  
> The last chapter was the prologue so this chapter will be set in the future, when Zero doesn't know who he truly is

Zero sighs, he leans his head on his hand, he pretends to be listening to the teacher as he drones on while his mind wanders. He thinks about the man with different colored eyes who kept coming to mind, his red and blue eyes haunting him while he was asleep and in the waking world. Zero couldn’t remember when he met him, he could only remember his face.

He snaps out of his daze when the teacher called his name, Zero opens his eyes and looks the teacher over and stays silent. The teacher scowls but doesn’t press him, directing her attention to Yuuki who was asleep in front of him, “Miss Cross!” She snaps, waking the girl up for her slumber, Yuuki jumps and almost falls off the bench.

Zero smiles slightly at Yuuki before redirecting his thoughts to his past, he closes his eyes.

_Zero’s mother had just come home from her mission, still covered in the ashes of various Level E’s. She was smiling, taking off her light jacket and boots, “Hey, boys.” She hugged her boys with a smile on her face, when their father came into the living room and they shared a quick, almost chaste kiss. Zero had noticed their parents fighting often but he decided to ignore it rather than tell Ichiru, whose health would probably get worst._

_His father smiles falsely, rushing them into the dining room. He had already made a meal, anticipating his wife’s return. Zero’s mother takes her place at the head of the table with her two sons on either side of her while his father sits across from her._

_“Mina…” his father said, glaring at her. His mother picks up her knife, gripping it tightly. Mina Kiryuu was deadly, one of highest ranked hunters and so was her husband, a fight between them would be devastating._

_“Takeo, I don’t want to talk about anything besides how my hunt went,” she snapped, getting a curious gaze from Zero and a horrified one from Ichiru but Zero’s father just rolled his eyes._

_Everything after that is a blur but he does recognize the face of the vampire he had seen earlier in the day before he lost consciousness, Ichiru was there too, Zero had told him to run but he still could only think that he is dead._

Yuuki wakes him up from his daydream, chirping happily about something Zero didn’t bother to listen too, he follows her out of the class and walk next to Yori who’s smiling slightly. “So, what should we do? It’ll be a while before patrol.”

Yori thinks for a second, “I don’t know, maybe we should just do homework?” Zero shrugs, trying to be neutral. Yuuki groans and ignores them before sighing and turning around.

“I do need the help…” she mumbles, a slight flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. They make their way to the library, sitting in one of the tables far away from the others. Most of their study time consisted off daydreaming, trying to nap and viciously erasing whatever they wrote, to them it was very productive but in total they completed one assignment.

Yori had joined them in doing their prefect duties, with enough practice she can be a great hunter which she she was striving to be. But the patrol hasn’t officially started yet so Zero goes to visit White Lily, the temperamental horse only seem to like him, Zero still isn’t sure why.

Zero pats her on the nose and lays down on a pile of hay next to White Lily’s stable. He must have drifted off because the next thing that happens is Yuuki shaking him. “Come on, Zero, it’s time for the crossover.”

Zero puts his hands in the pockets of his school blazer, following Yuuki over to the Moon Dorms. The Day Students (most of them are girls but there is a couple of boys too) were already there, giggling and screaming together. Zero didn’t really get why they were obsessing over the the Night Students, yes they are attractive but none of them has a pleasant personality. Zero sighs, running his hand through his silver hair, none of the Day Students hasn’t noticed them yet, probably because of the fact that Yori’s speaking to them sternly, the Day Students seemed more willing to listen to her more than Yuuki and himself, probably because Yori can be terrifying.

Most of the Day Class roll their eyes but are too afraid to speak up however when they spot Zero and Yuuki they seem to get their liveliness back and start to giggle and scream louder. “Shut up!” Zero yell, massaging his temples, he deserved to be paid for this. They quiet for a minute, probably seeing if it’s worth it to piss off Zero (it always is). The noise returns as the heavy gates to the Moon Dorms creak open, standing in the archway is the Night Class with all the beauty and cruelty that seems to follow them.

Zero groans, cracking his neck before pushing the Day Class back, this migraine isn’t going away soon. Like always, the Day Class move to the sides of the path to properly look at the vampiric students. The three prefects manage to control the crown enough for the vampires to walk comfortably, it’s a tragedy, Zero really wishes the crowd would rip them apart but he knows the satisfaction would end very soon after it happened.

He can hear Aidou rant to Akatsuki and can basically feel Akatsuki’s exasperation but Aidou doesn't care. Ruka and Kuran walk next to each other, chatting about random things but Kuran stops to talk to Yuuki like always, Zero pretends he doesn’t notice the pain seeing them together. Rima and Shiki are both chewing on pocky as they walk and offer some to the other but he feels a light touch on his side but ignores it as one of the Day Students.

Once the vampires were in class, they split off into different directions after leaving the stables, Yori must have started patrol while Yuuki looked for him. Zero spins the Bloody Rose around his finger, he knew it was reckless but he doesn't care. Just like most night the only thing worth noting except couple Night Class students skipping class but that isn’t really his problem (okay, so it is but he didn’t feel like talking to anyone). He rolls his shoulders and goes to the girls at their regular meeting spot, it’s a shame, his migraine is finally going away.

Yori and Yuki are already on the balcony when he reaches it. They greet each other, “Anything to report?” Zero asks, they both shook their heads and he says, “damn, the same happened to me. What’s going on?”

They look at each other, silent until Yori break the silence, “Why don’t we just go to bed? It’d be nice to get a full night’s rest.”

“I’m sorry, Yori. We can’t leave until the time we usually leave. Maybe we can just stay up here and just talk.” Yuuki looks hopeful, Zero often disregards this rule but sometimes it is really important.

Zero and Yori look at each other before nodding. They start to trade stories, it’s cute. Zero cracks a slight smile, “Okay, I have one,” the girls look at him with smiles on their faces, Zero holds up the Bloody Rose. “Once a long time ago, before any of us were even born, a vampire roamed  the streets. They called him the Bloody Rose since he always left a rose in his victim’s hands, he was a Pureblood like Kuran and because of that very few tried to go after him but there was one hunter who did.

“Her name was Mina and she was my mother.” He watches as the other two’s eyes widen, internally he smiles but keeps his poker face on on the outside. “This is her gun, the one she killed him with. After that, the gun was called the Bloody Rose because it was the weapon that killed the Rose. They called my mother the Pale Knight after that, people were jealous of her. She was decorated and loved but even more so she was feared and hated. Some of the crazier ones thought that she gained his powers and had to be put down just like him. Eventually they got there wish, one of the other Purebloods killed them.”

Zero could almost see his mother standing against the wind, her pale long blonde hair rippling through the wind, her soft smile that meant she had the upperhand, her long tan trench-coat with thick grey sweater. He can imagine her chuckling darkly as the vampire stood across from her, she had probably ran at him but no one knew the details except for her, she kept the secret of how she killed him to her grave

The night his parents died, he can only remember red and begging Ichiru to run but he has a feeling that his mother smiled slightly, almost relieved that the Pureblood had come for her while she did fight against her but Zero has a sinking suspicion that she only fought for himself and Ichiru.

“Wow.” He hears Yori mutter, gaining their attention. Zero gives them an easy smile, the smile he reserved for his closest friends. “That’s amazing,” Yori said as she leans her head on Zero’s shoulder, Yuuki does them same his other shoulder.

Zero resists the urge to check his watch, Zero leans his head against the cold stone wall. He isn’t sure how long he stayed there but when they woke, the sun had started to go out. Zero stretches and stands up, Yuuki scrambles to her feet and Yori gracefully gets to her feet.

“I guess we better go back to our rooms,” Yuuki laughs, brushing her messy hair with her fingers. Yuuki rocks on her feet, hopefully when she gets back to her room she gets some sleep, Zero and Yori were hoping for the same.

Yuuki and Yori go to their room in the girls part of the Day Dorms, Zero gets back to his room, luckily he got his own room, he knew it’s because of his condition but it’s great all the same. He strips his uniform off and then changing into soft grey pajama pants, he doesn’t bother to pick a shirt, he usually sleeps without one besides his room was naturally warm.

He flops on his bed like a starfish, he ignores the blankets and falls to sleep on top of them. He dreams, not of pleasant thing but it is neither melancholy.

_Zero can’t see anything, the room is shrouded in darkness. It’s bone chillingly cold, he rubs his bare arms trying to warm himself up, he still is shirtless and his pajama pants. Zero’s throat burns, was there something in the air? No, the scent is familiar, it can only be blood._

_“Hello,” something breathes into his ear, instinctively Zero grabs the man and throws him over his shoulder. The man laughs painfully and begins to sit up. Zero slams his foot down on the man’s stomach, making him yelp._

_Zero leans down so he’s almost level with him, “Who the fuck are you?” He asks, he can feel the man flinch. He grabs his neck, his nails bury into his neck, drawing blood. The smell is intoxicating, more than Yuuki’s ever was or ever will. Zero clenches his teeth to stop from biting his neck, the man chuckled._

_“You’ll find out eventually,” he says, Zero can tell he’s smiling, “You are pretty extraordinary, fighting your vampiric nature for four years. I want that power and that means I need you.” Zero furrows his eyebrows and then falls over, the man disappears but he can still see that man’s dual colored eyes, one red and one blue, the same eyes that have been haunting him._

Zero snaps out of his dream, sitting up in his bed with his hand on his heart. _Who the fuck was that?_ He wonders, trying to calm down and stop the shivers of fear that run down his spine. Zero adjusts slightly which caused his head to fall off the bed, he sighs. He sees a bit of white paper in his wrinkled blazer, he grabs the piece of paper and reads it and then reads it again and then again.

 

_Meet me by the_ _fountain_

_S.S._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like the backstory I've created for Zero's past.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Comments fuel me ;)


End file.
